The Blind and the Scarred
by x-careless.whisper-x
Summary: That girl is immensely gorgeous; there's something soft and delicate about her face which makes you want to take care of her forever. As I get closer I realise something. That girl is blind. TxG Three-Shot
1. Part 1

The Blind and the Scarred

Summary: That girl is immensely gorgeous, there's something soft and delicate about her face which makes you want to take care of her forever. As I get closer I realise something. That girl is blind. TxG Three-Shot

Part 1

Ever since I was young people used to say I looked like Prince Charming; that I would have tons of girls swooning over me when I would be older. I used to roll my eyes, in fake modesty, when in fact, it flattered me deeply. I always knew I was good looking and truthfully I really thought girls falling at my feet were just something inevitable. Yes, I got to admit, I've always been a cocky guy. I couldn't help myself, after all, if all your life you would've been called Prince Charming, your head would be pretty big too.

Unfortunately, every thing that goes up must come down one way or another, just like the law of gravity describes.

And that's exactly what happened when I got into an ugly car accident at only 16 years of age. Long story short, me and my best friend were pretty wasted, it was night, we were escaping a party and we crashed into a tree. The vehicle exploded on impact, because there have been a leak. My best friend died, I survived. And I feel guilty everyday because of that. However, as fate would have it, I have pretty ugly scars on the left side of my face and arm. Only the left side though. My face might be half ruined, but I guess I deserve it.

I've lived 16 years with a beautiful flawless face and took it too much for granted. I've hurt people with my arrogance, broke hearts, humiliated people and my best friend is gone. Yeah, karma really is a bitch. I used to cry in despair for the first few months whenever I would see my face in the mirror. I used to be angry at the world for doing this to me. But now, I've come to terms with it. For a whole year, I did not go out of the house and pushed my friends away. I'm done with this now. For my birthday my parents gave me this beautiful black mask that covers all the scars on my face.

I'm gonna put it on and redeem myself. I'm done hiding. But as soon as I open to door, wind hitting my face, I chicken out when I share eye contact with one of my neighbour. I close the door, and close my eyes. There was something I hadn't thought of; the pity I would be getting from people.

It took me a week to cross the street with running back inside. It took me a month to get to the park nearby. It took me 3 month to walk to my old school (I'm taking online courses ever since the accident). It took me 6 month to stop caring about the way people looked at me and my mask.

Today, I decide to go to the library. It gets so boring in this house sometimes and I'm tired of watching videos and movies on the computer. I could always read my mom's books, but they look boring.

Crossing the street, I see a girl my age staring at me openly. She would've fall for the old me, but now, she just looks at me with disdain. Not many people know that I have scars under there; some people think I wear it for fun. I continue walking and finally, I am inside the library. I sigh in relief when I realise there isn't many people and they're all caught up in their books.

I walk along the aisles, trying to spot the comic book section or at least, the teen section. And that's when I spot her. There, sitting at one of the empty tables.

That girl is immensely gorgeous, there's something soft and delicate about her face that just makes you want to take care of her forever. I take a step toward her, not at all afraid. Hoping she wouldn't get scared away. As I get closer I realise something. Her hands are not just resting on the table, but they are moving along the pages of a book. A book where words are made of Braille. I look down and spot a white cane.

She is blind.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I inquire.

I feel really guilty for feeling this but, I am relieved that she can't see me. Her eyes snap in my direction, her eyes not really on mines.

"Sure, as long as there's not already someone sitting there," she answers softly.

I pull the chair a little and settle in front of her. She just continue to look forward, like before but I realise her hands are not moving which means she isn't reading.

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

"Why should I tell you? What if you're an asshole who just wants to mess with the blind girl?"

By the tone of her voice I realise this had happen in the past.

"I get it. You don't have to tell me. My name's Troy, by the way. And I'm not that kind of guy. You know, the one who takes pleasure out of making fun of you."

Her expression softens.

"It's nice to meet you Troy. I'm sorry if I was rude, it's just, it happened quite a few times already and… I'm just kind of fed up with it," she replies dejectedly.

"Don't worry, I get it."

"You? Really? Are you blind too?"

"No. But I do have something that makes people turn and stare at me openly."

"What?"

I see this caught her interest.

"I'm only gonna tell you if you tell me your name," I bargain.

"It's Gabriella," she declares.

"That's a really nice name," I compliment.

"Thank you, now what do you have?"

"I think it would be better if you checked for yourself," I declare.

"I'm blind, remember?"

"I know, um, do you mind if?" I touch her hand hesitantly and she let me. "'Kay, just feel this."

I bring it on my face and let her explore for herself. She brings her other hand up also and finally it comes in contact with my mask. She frowns.

"What is that on your face?" Gabriella questions.

"A mask," I answer.

"Why do you have a mask?"

"Because I have ugly scars."

"Can I touch them?"

I just stay silent. I haven't let anyone touch them, not even my mom.

"Oh come on, it's not as if I can laugh at them. That would be really hypocritical given my situation don't you think?"

I nod. Only to remember that she could not see me.

"Okay."

I take the mask off and close my eyes waiting for the disgusted gasp, but I remember she can not see me. I grab her hand and place it on my cheek where there are two big scars. The tip of her fingers is soft against the rough marks. Her fingers trail along my face, touching my eyebrow, my lip, my cheek. If she's disgusted, she doesn't show it.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking," she questions, dropping her hand.

Should I tell her? Do I trust her enough to reveal this part of myself?

"Two years ago, me and my best friend went to this party," I start slowly. "We had a couple of drinks and were pretty wasted."

Even if her eyes are empty, I know she's listening to every one of my words.

"Eventually we grew bored and decided to leave the party."

Gosh, this is harder than I thought. Ever since the incident, I've never fully told anyone the story, since they already knew.

"We took his car and I remember him driving really fast. Too fast. And then, I don't really remember anything, but one minute I was laughing my head off and the next I was in a hospital bed. The doctors told me we crashed into a tree, the car exploded on impact because there was a leak. They told me I was pretty lucky to have survived because my best friend hadn't."

Just telling this story all over again, makes me want to cry. But I won't. I'm done crying.

"So there you go. Because of my scars, everyday I am reminded that the crash really did happen and that my best friend is gone."

She reaches out on the table until she touches my hand. She holds it.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Me too, everyday."

"So tell me, what do you look like?" Gabriella changes the subject.

Thank God for that.

"Like a guy with a mask," I shrug, knowing this is not what she's asking.

"No really. Like, give me a description of yourself so I can try to picture it."

"Well, I have brown hair, a tan skin, blue eyes, I'm Caucasian, and if you could see me, you'd fall for me," I say in a fake cocky manner.

"Oh really?" she replies, smiling a little.

"Yep. Head over heels."

"Who says, I'm not already falling for you?" she jokes.

I know she's teasing, but somehow the concept of her falling for me really wouldn't be so bad. My heart beats faster just imagining it. Maybe it's because I haven't talk to girls in two years, but either way, I actually can imagine myself falling in love with her too.

I try not to appear affected by the fact that our hands are still entwined.

The next day I walk in the library, eager to be with Gabriella again. All night, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I actually was excited for the next day to arrive. Something I haven't felt in two years.

As I reach her table, I notice something. First, there are guys surrounding her, talking to her. Two, I know these guys. I stay behind, my heart beating in nervousness. These guys were my friends; I haven't talk to them ever since the funeral. I don't know if I'm ready to face them again.

"You know, blind girl, you really have quite the pretty face," Chris declares, sitting across from her, with Greg and Tony on either side of him.

I see her ignoring them, trying to appear as uninterested as she can, and continuing to read.

"What? Are you deaf also?" he questions.

"No, I just choose not to pay attention to you," Gabriella retorts plainly.

I smile. You get them Gab.

"Why not? Babe, I'm sure you and I could have a good time, don't you think?" he says, making his friends laugh.

She clenches her jaw, I don't know if it's because she's scared or because she's mad. I guess it's a little bit of both.

"You know what? I think that instead of feeling this book, you could feel something else that would be even more pleasurable," he smirks, grabbing her hand.

"Don't touch me," she hisses, trying to yank her hand from his grip.

Chris stood up, still holding onto her hand and brings her close to him. She winces.

"You're fierce for someone who's blind. I like that," he whispers, his face close to hers.

I've seen enough. Gabriella may be braver than many of the seeing people, but she is still blind. And, she can deny it all she wants; right now she needs someone to take care of them.

"Let her go, Christopher," I order, marching over to them.

All of their attentions snap to me.

"Bolton! I haven't seen you in years, man. Where have you been?" Chris announces, ignoring me.

"Let go of her," I repeat.

"Isn't she hot? I mean, look at that body! Damn, I've never wanted to fuck a cripple but now I may be changing my mind."

I clench my fist. Saying he wants to have sex with her is one thing, saying she's a cripple is another.

"Shut the fuck up, Walker."

"Oh, I see, she's already yours isn't she? How was it? Good I bet, I mean, the way her fingers touches those books for cripples is just…"

I punch him in the face. His friends tries to hit me back but I manage to knock them out too. What can I say? I didn't spend the last two years doing nothing locked inside my house. I wrap an arm around Gabriella who looks alarmed, not really knowing what happened.

"Wanna get out of here?" I inquire, seeing as the librarian really does not look happy with me.

She nods and we walk out.

"Does this happen often?" I question gently. "Be careful, there are steps here," I say.

"I wouldn't say often. But I wouldn't say this is out of the ordinary," she sighs.

Still holding onto her, I sit down, bringing her with me. We are now sitting under a tree beside the library.

"Are you serious? Assholes just grab you like that?" I'm getting mad now.

"Usually it's worst," she shrugs. "Sometime they would go as far as grabbing me fully."

Those jerks. How could they be doing this to someone like her? Someone who is vulnerable and without sight? Who can't denounce her attacker because she wouldn't recognise him?

"This won't happen again, you can count on it," I declare.

She smiles. She lifts her hands and rests them on my chest. I'm amused. What is she up to now? She trails higher until they're on my face. She then leans forward and kisses me on my cheek. The one that is not covered with a mask.

"Thank you," she says sincerely.

"No problem," I answer, in a daze.

The spot where her lips touched my skin is still tingling.

"Is that guy bothering you Gabriella?"

I confusedly look up to see a big man with a hard face.

"No, it's okay dad, he's not doing me any harm," she replies. "Troy, meet my dad. Dad, this is Troy."

"So uh, is he your uh boyfriend?"

I see he looks kind of embarrassed to ask this. I'm glad to see he is protective of Gabriella.

"No, dad. He's just a friend."

"Can you really trust him?"

I try not to be too offended that he speaks about me as if I'm not there.

"Yeah. He helped me against mean guys today. He's my knight in shining armour."

"From the way I see it, he's more like the beast to your beauty," his dad retorts, winking at me, jokingly. "What's with the mask anyway?"

"It hides the beast I am," I shrug, joking also.

I like this. I've never thought of myself like this but ya, I guess, that's what I am, the beast to Gabriella's beauty. And like him, I'm gonna protect her no matter what.

-HSM-

**So, this was the first part to three. Hope you liked it. I don't know when I'll be able to update because exams are coming up and I'm buried in projects. **

**Review? **


	2. Part 2

The Blind and the Scarred

Summary: He knows I feel insecure because of my condition and whenever I do, he just holds me close and tells me he loves me. And I believe him. Because in a world where seeing is not an option, you need to trust the one your heart tells you to. TxG

Part 2

I try not to appear scared or worried and take out my book. All in Braille of course. Dad got it for me yesterday and I can't wait to read it. It's something called 'Looking for Alaska'. There aren't many books made in Braille, which is a shame because there's a lot more people like me than most people might think.

Yeah, that's right, I'm blind.

Have been for over four years now. It all happened because of something incredibly stupid. Basically, me and my friend were playing race in the school hallways, I tripped and knocked my head on one of the locker. When I woke up in the hospital, my sight was gone. Something snapped or something. The doctors never did find anything that could repair it. You know what? It sucks yeah, but I've learned to deal with it. Yeah, sure I tend to be more vulnerable than most people, but I still can read, walk, talk and all that, so all in all, it's not that bad. Plus I get to have a dog. A guiding dog no less. However, today I don't have him with me since I'm gonna hang out with Troy.

I feel an arm slipping around my shoulders and stiffen. That's one of the inconveniences of being blind; if anyone harms me, I can't tell who it would be.

"Hey Gab."

I relax. I know that voice.

"Hey," I answer turning to face in his direction.

Or where his voice came from. That's one of the good things about losing sight; my hearing is more powerful. He takes me by surprise when he leans over and kisses me. That's one thing that sucks. It's always a surprise when he kisses me because I don't see him moving. Well, actually, that could be considered a good thing because I like surprises.

"So, how are you?" Troy questions.

It is now six months after we met in the library that fateful day and we are now dating. You might be wondering how someone blind can be dating someone who isn't. Well, let me tell you, it's not always easy. It kills me that I can't see him, can't stare into his eyes, can't see him smile. He knows I feel insecure about him leaving me because of my condition and whenever I do, he just holds me close and tells me he loves me. And I believe him. Because in a world where seeing is not an option, you need to trust the one your heart tells you to.

"I'm good, but I have a feeling you want to ask me something."

Me and him have this connection thing that's indescribable. Because we are both rejects of the society (him because he wears a mask that covers his left side of the face, to hide ugly scars) we understand what's it like to be scrutinized by other people all the time. In a world where different is not really tolerated, you need someone to hold onto; that will make you feel as if it's alright. That person for me is Troy.

"Um, yeah. Um, well, my mom is organising this um, event thingy and my whole family is going and um, I'm forced to go and I w…was wondering if you would… you know, come with me?"

I smile, his voice sounds so nervous, and it's adorable. I bet that if I could see him right now, he would have this like sheepish expression on his face and a boyish smile, like the books describe.

"I mean, you don't have to. Like, if you don't want to, I totally understand. I mean if my mom wasn't forcing me, I wouldn't even come. But I thought, you know, it would be less scary if you were with me, you know? Like whenever you're with me, I always feel more braver and I just feel like I'd die if I would be there alone, you see? Um."

His rambling is cute. How can I say no to him? I place a hand on his knee, to make him stop talking.

"Troy, I'll come with you. Don't you worry about it. We'll both be watched and observed openly by your family," I grin.

I felt him crushing me against his chest.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaims.

He then kisses me softly. But this time, I was waiting for it. He slips his hand in mine.

"Wanna walk with me?"

"As long as you're my eyes, yes," I nod.

We stand up and I cling onto his arm. Here, right now, strolling through the park with him makes me feel just like we're a normal couple.

"There's a guy coming toward us, he's an old friend of mine, don't worry he's nice," Troy whispers to me.

"Troy Bolton? Oh man, dude! I haven't seen you in ages," a friendly voice greets.

"Hey Chad, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Just getting by, you know. Not really having any goal right now, but at least, I've got myself a girl," he jokes.

"Me too," my boyfriend replies. "Chad, meet Gabriella. Gab, this is my friend Chad."

"Ahh, you guys are a couple! That's what I've been wondering ever since I saw you. It's nice to meet you Gabriella."

"Likewise," I answer.

"I really wish I could stay and chat but I have something planned tonight. Tell you what one day we should all go on a double-date together."

"Yeah, that sounds great man."

"See ya later Troy, bye Gabriella."

"I like him, he's nice," I declare, once he is away.

"Me too, he used to be my best friend."

I can hear the sadness in his voice. It's not that obvious but it's still there.

"I'm sure he misses you," I state, rubbing his arm gently.

"Who wouldn't?" he jokes weakly.

It breaks my heart that he feels like he should cut himself off from the world because of his mask. He says it's fine, but I know better. Troy used to be the popular guy and I would bet everything I own that it must hurts to see his old friends or classmates and feel like the outsider looking in.

I've laid off trying to push him into rekindling with his friends for the past months, but now, meeting up with Chad just confirmed my suspicion that my boyfriend needs his buddies to be happy. The problem is, when he sets his mind to something, he sticks to it. So when he tries to convince himself he doesn't need them, it'll take a lot to change his mind. Luckily, I'm even more stubborn than he is.

-HSM-

Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Babe, relax. My parents and grandparents already loves you, and these are the people that matters most," Troy tries to reassure me.

"You know it's the same for me, but Troy, I'm not just going to be surrounded by your parents and grandparents. It'll be your aunts, your uncles, your cousins… Oh gosh, this is a really bad idea."

We are currently in front of his house. I'm wearing a black dress with high heels; at least that's what the people in the store told me.

"Hey, hey, Ella, I won't leave your side tonight I promise. And really all we need is to be there for the dinner and then we can go get ice cream okay?"

I send him a small smile. His voice always manages to soothe me. I feel his lips brush against mine lightly and I bring my hands around his neck to bring him closer.

"I love you," he whispers against my lips.

"I love you too."

He takes my hand in his.

"Now, ready to take on the world?"

I nod and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before opening the front door. Immediately I feel the warmth of the house enveloping me and I bit my lip as I hear the sound of chatters, laughters and footsteps.

"Troy! Gabriella!" I breathe out in relief as I recognize the voice of Troy's mom.

Immediately I am engulfed into her embrace and I wrap the arm that isn't nestled into Troy's around her.

"You look so beautiful honey," she whispers. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you," I smile.

I feel my boyfriend shift as his mom gives him a hug. Mr. Bolton soon follows. He, too, tells me to be brave and not to let the others look put me down. I feel braver.

"Ready to enter the jungle?" Troy whispers in my ear.

"Let's do this," I say determinedly.

He wraps an arm around my waist and guides me to the living room where I'm guessing most of his family is. As soon as we enter, silence falls upon the room. I sense my boyfriend shift uncomfortably beside me and he grips my hip tighter. However, a second later there is noise again.

"Troy, it's so good to see you!" I hear the voice of a middle aged woman say.

"You too, auntie Lara," he replies, trying his hardest to forget the moment where we entered the room.

"And you must be the famous Gabriella who managed to capture our Troy's heart," she continues.

I smile politely. The stunned silence and tension is finally over. Honestly, it was quicker than I thought. One by one his family members came toward us to make small talk. I can tell they are struggling to make it appear as if they aren't weirded out by our 'condition', but still, it's nice that they're trying. And it makes me happy that my boyfriend is relaxing and laughing with people other than me or his close family.

Suddenly, I feel him tense beside me. What is going on?

"Hey T-man, love the mask," I hear a smug voice say.

I'm already starting to dislike this voice.

"Is that right Logan? Do you want me to tell you where I got it from?" he answers sarcastically.

I take his hand in mine to give him comfort; he squeezes it gently in response, thanking me for that.

"I'm sorry, I'm not gonna be attending any costume parties anytime soon, but if I am, I'll take you up on that offer." What a jerk. "Oh, and who is this cutie?"

His hold on my hand tightens as I feel the Logan's eyes on me.

"Someone's who's so not interested," I snap.

"Oh, feisty. I like her, Bolton, she must be a heck of a good fuck."

Troy lets go of my hand and I hear something smacking. I'm guessing he is pining him against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up," I hear him growl.

Logan chuckles.

"Why? She's not giving you any? I bet she's too grossed out to be in bed with a masked guy to want you. Me, however, I bet I could make her scream."

I hear a loud smack. I know Troy punched him.

"Don't ever talk about her that way you hear me?"

"Troy, stop!" I say stepping forward.

I gotta to stop this before it gets uglier.

"He's just scum, he's not worth it," I declare placing my hands on his shoulders.

I feel him release the tension.

"You're right," he answers letting him go.

I slip my arms around his right and feel him gently placing a kiss on my head. We turn around and go back to mingling with the party. I soothingly rub the inside of his elbow, still feeling him stiff about the whole Logan thing.

"Hey, can I go sit for a moment? My feet are starting to hurt," I say later on.

"For sure," Troy answers gently.

He leads me to what I guess is the living room and we sit on one of the couches.

"So, how you dealing so far?" he inquires, taking my hand in his.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They're really nice," I confess honestly.

"I'm glad. They seem to like you a lot you know," he admits.

"Especially Logan," I say, ironically.

He doesn't answer me. Damn, I shouldn't have said that. One of the flaws of my condition is that I'm unable to see his reaction. I gasp in shock as he crushes me to his chest.

"I won't let him do anything to you, I swear," he declares seriously. "If he says anything or do anything that makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I'll take care of it, alright? Please Gabi, promise you'll tell me if anything happens."

"I promise," I whisper.

He pulls away and kisses me softly. I bring my hands up and place them onto his face. The feel of his mask sets me at ease because I know it is really him.

"Dinner's ready!" we hear Mrs Bolton announce.

We pull away, reluctantly and his hand still grasping mine leads me to the table. I clumsily grope at the chair in front of me and sit on it. I'm used to using my hands as my eyes now.

"I'll go help my mom with the meal, I'll be back," Troy says, a hand on my shoulder.

I nod and he squeezes my shoulder one last time before leaving. I hear the chatter around me and sigh. I put my hands on the table, trying to memorize where the utensils are along with my glass.

"Want me to get you a drink?"

I freeze upon hearing the smug voice. It's Logan. I just know it. And he's sitting beside me. Joy.

"No. It's okay, I'm not thirsty," I reply trying not to freak out.

"You sure?" Logan inquires. I nod quickly. "Listen, I just want to apologize for creating a scene back there with Troy. I shouldn't have. It was inappropriate and I'm sorry you had to see that. Well, not see, 'cause you can't see but you know what I mean."

I grit my teeth. He's such a jerk.

"It's alright," I say flatly.

"Oh good. I really hate it when pretty girls are mad at me," he continues.

I jump as I feel his hand on my bare knee. I carefully scoot my body away from him a little and feel relieve as his hand dropped.

"Logan, what are you doing in my chair?"

I let out a relieved breath upon hearing my boyfriend's voice.

"Oh was that your spot? My bad, I just saw your blinded hottie sitting here all by herself and decided to keep her company."

I wince. Even if I should be used to it by now, it always makes me cringe when I hear the term blind being referred to me.

"How nice of you," Troy retort flatly. "Though, I would really like it if you'd give me my spot back."

"Sorry, no can do, this chair claimed my ass."

I snort. He's such a pig.

"Besides, the hottest girl in the room is right here beside me."

Okay, that's my cue to do something. I clumsily stand up and move away the best I can away from the table. Troy grips my hand and brings me to his side.

"Not anymore she isn't," I state.

I'm sure I hear my boyfriend smile.

"What do you say we go sit beside my mom and Aunt Annie?" he whispers into my ear.

"Sounds good."

We make our way around the table and settle comfortably in the chairs. On my left is Mrs Bolton and on my right is Troy. Throughout the dinner I learn to associate the various voices with the people and so far, I like them. However, as the plates were taken away, I started to feel quite dizzy, not being used to having so many sounds around me at once.

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear Troy whisper beside me.

"Yeah, just kind of feel a little tired."

"Want to go lie upstairs for a bit?" he suggests and I nod. "We'll be back guys," I hear him announce.

He takes my hand and drags me up the stairs. Already, the slightly quieter atmosphere calms me down.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now," he declares once we were sitting on what I guessed was a bed.

"I wasn't being too quiet at the table? I mean, I tried very hard to listen and follow the conversations, but it was kind of hard at times…"

"You were perfect," his tone indicates he truly means it.

His kiss reminded me once again how much I'm in love with this boy. We stop upon hearing a knock on the door.

"Troy? Maria asks me to tell you to help do the dishes," a voice declares.

I hear my boyfriend sigh beside me.

"I'll be right back okay?" he states kissing my forehead.

I nod in response and I listen as his feet paddled the floor, becoming more distant until he was on the other side of the door. Once the door closes I lay back on the bed, relishing in the calm and quiet of the room.

For the millionth time I wonder what his face looks like. He says he has scars, and I've touched them twice but even so, I can't seem to imagine him. I know it's weird we've been dating 6 months and I've only ever touched his mask-less face twice, but I don't mind because I know he still feels uneasy about his scars. Whenever I would bring it up, he would only go silent and attempt to change the subject.

Suddenly I hear footsteps in the hallway. Troy's back already? Evidently, I hear the door of the room creaking open.

"There weren't many dishes to clean huh?" I remark, sitting up. "Guess it's your lucky day."

The door closes right back and I feel him coming toward me. However, he's not saying anything. Something definitely feels weird.

"Troy?" I question.

I feel two rough hands cupping my cheeks and stiffen when this person's lips crashed onto mine. I bring my hands up to his face to check. I ease up when my skin came in contact with the familiar plastic mask I'm so used to. I slip my fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. I try to push away the nagging uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. His smell is different, he tastes different, his kiss isn't as tender and sweet as it usually is, and his hair texture somehow doesn't feel the same.

He pushes me back on the bed, without breaking our kiss. I let my hand wander down the side of his face once more, and trace the contour of his mask. It really is him. Maybe the reason why I feel this way is because I'm tired.

"We should probably head back downstairs," I say when his lips started to trail down my jaw. "Your family's probably waiting for us."

My boyfriend doesn't respond. This is definitely strange; because as long as I knew him, he would always reply something to whatever I would be saying; knowing I couldn't interpret non-verbal stuff.

I feel his hand caressing my bare thigh and I don't like it. He is too eager.

"Troy stop. We can't do this here," I tell him, swatting his hand away.

In response he grabs my hair and kisses me hard on the mouth. I feel his free hand lifting up the bottom of my dress, and started to squirm as it came in contact with my underwear. What is he doing?

"Troy no," I manage to get out.

I'm not ready for this. I may love him more than anything and I may be ready to give myself entirely to him, but not here, not now.

I squirm against him, trying to escape his hold. He's become more insistent, one hand trying to take off my panties and the other, holding me down.

"Please don't do this," I plead, feeling tears burning my eyelids. "I love you and I want to be yours, but not here."

I feel his harden member against my leg and it scares me. Yes, I've felt him aroused before, but not like this. Right now, everything seems different; wrong. I attempt to push him off of me with all my might. For the first time ever, I'm afraid of him.

"Troy stop!" I cry out when he tried to rip off my dress.

Tears are now freely falling from my eyes. I'm so scared. I really don't want him to do this. My head flew back violently. He hit me. Troy hit me. I stop struggling. I never thought he would do something like this. I thought he was my saviour. I thought he was different.

His hands are roaming freely on my body, but I barely felt them. I can't believe this is actually happening. I snap out of my stupor when he rips off my underwear. I can't let him do this. I can't let him take me. And so I did the one thing I knew would be effective; I screamed.

"Shut up you bitch," he hissed smacking me once again.

He is so full of rage I don't even recognize his voice. Gosh, I was so wrong about him. And now I'm about to pay for my stupidity.

"What is going on here?" I hear someone bark.

I start to sob as he is pushed off of me. I hear smacks and punches. I also hear my rescuer yell some pretty foul words.

"Who do you think you are, using this mask as some kind of disgusting ploy to rape her? You're sick Logan. You're scum and a disgrace to this family."

I bring my knees under my chin, biting my bottom lip hard, trying not to attract their attention. I'm afraid if I make the tiniest of sounds he's going to attack me again.

"She wanted me, she…"

"Bullshit!" I hear another smacking sound. "Gabriella? I'm gonna go call the police okay? He is not going to get away with this, I promise you."

I hear them leaving the room.

"Uncle Tom, what is… Gabriella?"

I wince and scoot back; sort of hoping I had the ability to fade into the wallpaper. I jump and shriek when I feel a hand grasping mine. I escape his hold and try to distance myself as much as possible.

"Gabriella, hey, baby it's me," the guy says in a gentle voice.

It sounds like Troy, but because of what happened a few seconds ago, I'm not so sure what I do know anymore.

"Gabi, talk to me please."

I bury my face into my knees.

"Don't touch me!" I cry out when I feel his hand cupping my cheek.

Whoever he is, I want him gone. I don't care if he sounds nice; as far as I'm concerned, I don't know what nice is anymore.

I feel him shift on the bed and can breathe again when I feel him leaving the room.

"Tom, what happened?" I hear him outside the door.

"Logan, he stole one of your mask and tried to… force himself on her."

"On Gabriella?" the guy gasps.

I clamp my hands on both my ears, trying to block out the conversation. I can't hear this right now. So this is what happened? It wasn't Troy who did this; it was Logan. I jump when I feel two arms wrap around me, I immediately try to push off whoever it was.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry," the guy from earlier repeated, with a broken voice, letting go.

I try to catch my breath. Could this be really Troy?

"It's me Gabriella, it's Troy."

As soon as he confirms it I break down. His hand comes in contact with my forearm and I recoil in fear.

"Please, let me prove you it's me," he whispers.

I let him take my hand and he gently lifts it up. I whimper when my fingers came in contact with plastic. His mask used to be what set me at ease, because of it, I knew it was Troy. Now, it only reminds me of…

"Your mask," I sob. "Take… take it off. Please, I don't want… to touch it."

He drops my hand and for a moment I think he's offended. Can he really blame me though? I mean really? I hear him take a deep breath. Next thing I know, my fingers gently brush against the rough marks on his face.

"It really is you," I let out breathlessly, leaving my hand on his cheek. "Gosh Troy, I thought it was you earlier. I… I thought you…" I can't bring myself to say it.

"Shh, it wasn't me. It would never be me. I love you Gabriella. And I am so so sorry I left you here by yourself."

I can hear the misery in his voice and I know he's sincere. In the background we hear the loud police car sirens.

"I can't… I can't do this right now," I gasp, panickly.

I can't talk to them about it. I just can't; it's too soon. Troy wraps his arm around me tightly.

"Please, don't leave me with them," I whimper.

"I'll be there as long as you'll want me. It's you and me against the world, remember?" he replies rubbing my back soothingly.

Right now, this is the one thing I needed more than anything; to know that I'm not alone. This incident will probably haunt me for the rest of my life, but as long as I have Troy by my side, I know in the end I'll be alright.

-HSM-

**First of all, I want to thank all of you for the response I got last chapter. So far, it is the story that got the most response and I am very grateful. Secondly, s****orry if this took so long and I realise this is probably not what you thought this story might be about, but hopefully you're not too disappointed. And finally, I hope you guys will have a great Easter weekend. **

**Reviews would be much appreciated. **


End file.
